1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sport luggage, and more particularly to a folding sport luggage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sport luggage, such as sport luggage for hockey and baseball equipment, usually has a crusty cover structure for providing more support to prevent items inside the sport luggage from being damaged by compression. Such sport luggage is generally large and inconvenient in transportation. Accordingly, the sport luggage may directly lead to increasing cost for shipment and delivery.
Further, conventional sport luggage may include devices for hanging towels. After removed from the luggage, the hanging device generally stands separately on the ground. Therefore, the hanging device provided with current sport luggage is inconvenient, easy to lose, and unreliable.